You're the reason I'm going to quit
by KennyBenny
Summary: Dreams mean something, and in this story we find out what these dreams Alex has means to her. Please review! Demena fic.
1. I'm smitten Even though I just met her

So I really hope that you enjoy this story, I worked really hard on it, I did publish it but then decided to rewrite it a couple of times and finally this is what I came up with. If I get 5 reviews then I'll try my hardest to publish a new chapter. I can't really find inspiration to come up with a new chapter of 'Adventures of Online Gaming' so I'm sorry for fans of that story I might just not continue it. I'm not sure yet. This is my second story on here so feedback is greatly appreciated.

I sit there, the moon and stars illuminating the gravel road surrounding me. I sigh as I flick the cigarette ashes that had accumulated at the tip. I lay back and stare at the stars, taking another drag. I recently moved here from New York, don't get me wrong I love New York and all but the people there just sicken me. I was bullied throughout my whole childhood until the day my parents and I decided to move. I never really understood why people would take their anger out on my when I was a child, I never noticed the names they were calling me until I got to high school. When I got to high school I finally realized why they were so rude to me. I was gay, I am gay, and they knew all along. When I was around 5 I kissed a girl, I thought it was right since I felt so strongly about her, and ever since then I was bullied, ridiculed, hurt, everything you could think of had been done to me. I'm guessing you want to know my name right? It's Alex, Alex Russo. I have no addiction to cigarettes, I can quit whenever I please, I just don't want to any time soon. I don't think anything could possibly force me to quit smoking, nothing has so far. I sit up and put my cigarette out, I pull out my phone and see that I have a text from my mom reading: _come home, it's getting late._ Shit. I didn't realize she knew I was out. My mom knows I smoke, she doesn't buy cigarettes for me because that's illegal and she doesn't want to be a part of it, we've tried all methods of quitting but none of them have worked, she's tried her hardest and I feel bad for her but what can I do? I don't want to stop. It feels great, especially whenever I get a buzz, my first cigarette was a major trip for me. I was sitting in the car with my best friend I was driving and he tells me to inhale, all the way into my lungs and then let it out. I do and I don't cough, it wasn't my fist actual cigarette but it was the first one I've ever finished and actually got a buzz. I was driving and it was the biggest buzz I had ever had. I could still drive though, it wasn't like being high. My best friends name is Mason, he was always there to protect me through elementary school and middle school, but once high school started he had to transfer schools but we've kept in touch ever since. I start my walk home and my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket, it's Mason. "Hey." I smile. "Hey there my favorite lesbian, how's the move?" I shrug even though he can't see me. "Good, I still have to unpack my clothes and decorate my walls but all is well." "Great, well I think I'm going to go visit sometime soon, not very soon because I'd need to buy a plane ticket and all and I'm basically broke right now ha-ha." I laugh with him. "You're always broke! Well I have to go in outside my door and I think my mom might be a tad bit pissed at me." "What'd you do now? Alright goodnight, better call me tomorrow." I nod again. "Sure will." I hang up and walk into the house. "I'm home." I say as I hang my jacket up in the coat rack. "Oh good, look tomorrow we're having dinner with the neighbors and I really need you to not smell like an ashtray, please?" She pleads. "Sure, is it fine if I go to bed?" She nods. "Night." I say. "night." she replies. I run up my stairs, into my room, and I jump on my bed. I'm so ready for a new start. School starts in a month and even though I'm nervous, I'm ready.

I wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes filling my room. I open my eyes and take a deep breath. My stomach growls and I know it's time to get up. I sit up and crack my back, I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and make my way to the bathroom stretching even more with each step. I brush my teeth and take a quick shower making sure I smell delicious. I jump out of the shower and get dressed, quickly brushing my hair and re-brushing my teeth. I love having nice clean smile, my favorite feature of myself. I jump down the stairs and jog into the kitchen. "Morning mom!" I yell as I sit at the dining table. "Morning sweetie." She replies while placing a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me. I grab the syrup and drown my pancakes and bacon in it. "Jeez Alex leave some for me." My mom sarcastically says to me. I roll my eyes and put the bottle down. "So what are we having for dinner tonight?" I say with a mouth full of pancakes. "Not sure yet." She shrugs. I nod. "I'm probably going to go to the store to pick up some pasta." My mouth waters even though I have it filled with bacon. "Good." I love pasta, any type of pasta with Alfredo sauce is my favorite like I don't care what it is as long as it has Alfredo sauce. I stand up and put my plate in the sink. "I'm gonna go out and explore the neighborhood." I say heading for the door. "Alright be safe, be back before 7." I nod and yell my good bye. I grab my hoodie and head out the door. It's a bit chilly so I slide my hoodie on and zip it up half way. I start my way to the gravel road I was at last night while I pull out my phone and dial Masons number. (Bold for mason regular for Alex.)

 **Hey!**

Hey, what's up?

 **Not much just got done cleaning my room, it was a mess. You?**

Not much, just on a walk, going to go smoke a cigarette

 **Ugh, I wish I had one, I'm definitely going to visit you soon I promise.**

Whatever you say

 **Hey, I have to call you back later my mom's yelling at me. Bye!**

The call is ended. Odd. His mom never yells at him, hopefully he's alright. I sit down and pull a cigarette out of my pack. I search my pockets for a lighter luckily I brought one. I Light up my cigarette and take a drag. An animal scurries past me startling me which causes a cough attack for me. I put the cigarette down and continue coughing my lungs out. "You should really quit smoking." I hear a soft voice say next to me. I can't stop coughing. She pats my back and lightly rubs circles all over my back. "Calm down, you're gonna be okay." She says while handing me a bottle of water. I spit and drink some of the water. "This is what happens when you smoke." She says with a smile on her face as I calm down from my coughing attack. "No this is what happens when an animal scares the living shit out of you while you have smoke in your lungs." She rolls her eyes. "Same thing." I shake my head. "I refuse to believe that." I take one more sip of the water bottle and hand it back to her. "Thank you." She nods. "So why haven't I seen you around before?" I shrug. "Just moved here from New York." I say picking up my cigarette which was unlit. "Must've been rough leaving." I shake my head once again. "No way, I'm glad I'm gone." I put the cigarette back in my pack, I'm not sure what it is but I can tell that she isn't a very big fan of smokers, or just smoking in general. "So what are you doing out here?" I look at her, I really look at her and I realize something. She's absolutely breath taking. With dark hair, a lavender dress on, light eye makeup and a pair of white sandals. "Had a bit of a fight with my parents and didn't feel like being home." I nod. "I understand." I see her shiver, I pull my sweatshirt off and offer it to her. "No I'm fine." She politely says to me. I shake my head, "So am I, hon, I'm from New York." She smiles at me and accept my offer. She pulls it on and wraps her arms around herself. "Thank you." She has a sweet voice, let me tell you that. I can't stop myself from stealing glances at her. My phone vibrates in my pocket, I pull it out of my phone it's a text from my mom. I sigh. "Alright well it seems that my mom needs me home to prepare dinner." She nods. I stand and so does she. "See you later?" I ask hoping she'll say yes. "Maybe." She smiles turning around. "Bye." She says walking in the opposite direction as me. "Bye." I say watching her walk away. I groan and make my way home.

"Mom, I'm home!" She walks into the living room. "I need to run to the store really quickly will you do me a favor I left all the ingredients out I just need you to peel what needs to be peeled and such, please?" I nod and make my way to the kitchen. "I'll be back!" She yells as she shuts the door. I walk into the kitchen and pull the peeler from the silverware drawer. I grab a carrot and begin peeling it. I check the time and realize there's two hours until I meet the neighbors. I am so not in the mood to though. A few minutes pass when I realize that I never got my sweatshirt back. I smack my forehead and groan. That was my favorite sweatshirt, I'm an idiot that's for sure. She was cute though, I will admit that. I really hope I see her again. I bite my lip and shake away all my thoughts from her and continue peeling shit. After 20 minutes all was peeled and put in their respective places. I make my way up to my room and hear the door slam downstairs. "Home!" I hear my mom say making her way to the kitchen. I run down and she thanks me for peeling everything for her. She gets started on cook and I make my way into the living room turning on the TV. SpongeBob is on and I'm basically put into a trance for the next hour and a half. My mom shuts the TV off and tells me to go set the table and that the neighbors are coming over soon. I nod at her and jog to the dinner table. "How many are they?" I ask. "3!" she yells as she runs upstairs to change into something presentable, I should do the same. I quickly finish setting the table and run upstairs, what do I wear? I look through my box of clothes and decide on a plaid shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I run into the bathroom and change as fast as possible. When I walk out of my room I hear small chatter. I walk down the stairs into the kitchen, "Oh! Alex they're Steve and Connie Torres." I shake both of their hands. "Nice to meet you both." I smile at them. "As to you." I look around and realize somebody is missing. "So where's our missing guest?" I ask jokingly. "Oh that's Steve and Connie's daughter, she had to use the bathroom." I nod and sit there awkwardly, until that is that Steve decides to break the silence. "So Alex, which school are you going to be attending this year?" I shrug. "Riverbank." He nods. "Mitches going to be going there too." He says when I notice someone approaching the table. "Alex this is Mitchie, Mitchie this is Alex." My mom says as she serves our food. "It's you." I say, both her parents and my mom look at me like I'm crazy. "Hey, so this is what you meant by see you later huh?" I smirk. "Not really but I'll take credit." I say. "I take it you've met each other?" Connie asks. I nod. "Yeah I was coughing my lungs out and she helped me calm down." I look at her and see that she's still wearing my sweatshirt. My stomach instantly fills with butterflies. "So this is who you were talking about when you came home huh?" Steve teases Mitchie. Her face is a light shade of pink after his comment. "So you were talking about me?" I join in the teasing. "Don't flatter yourself." She smiles at me. I roll my eyes and dig into my food the second my mom sits down. "Enjoy your food I guess." We eat, small chatter going on nothing too important. "So, I guess you really liked my sweatshirt." I smirk at Mitchie. "Not even." I roll my eyes once again. "Yeah so then why haven't you taken it off?" She shrugs. "I was cold and I already had this one on me." I nod not believe a word she's said. She finishes dinner first standing to leave her dish in the sink. I watch her walk, I think she probably knew I was watching her because she moved her hips more flirtatiously than last time. I gulp and shove the last spoon full of food into my mouth. "Thanks for the food mom." I say walking to the sink and washing the dishes, Steve Connie and my mom both finished before me but not too much before me. We sit there babbling, getting to know each other a bit more. Steve owns a restaurant and Connie is a cook in it, Mitchie is very passionate about music and even went to camp rock twice. It was around 9 o'clock when the Torres family decides they should head out. We walk over to the door with them my mom and her parents say their goodbyes. "So, see you later?" She asks me mockingly. "Definitely." I say. She smiles at me and hugs me goodbye. Oh my god she smells like heaven. I sigh once we let go and watch her as she leaves. She waves and they make their way to her house. I close the door and join my mom in the kitchen as she cleans the table. "So, you and Mitchie seem to have been getting along." My mom says to me with a smirk. I roll my eyes. "It's nothing like that." I completely lie. "So then why was she still wearing your sweatshirt? She didn't even return it." I shrug. "She said that since she was cold and already had the one I let her borrow that she just wore that one." My mom rolls her eyes and finishes putting the dishes back where they go. I say goodnight to her and head up to my room not really bothering with changing my clothes. I lay there and let sleep take over my body. I can't believe that a girl like that actually exists.

Mitchies POV:

I walk into my house with my parents, they make their way to the hall closet we have for jackets and such. "You better get to bed." My dad says to me not looking at me. My mom just heads to their room not looking at me once. "Goodnight." I whisper as I angrily walk to my room shutting my door. My parents and I had had a big argument this morning. It was about my sexuality and how I'm confused and that I have no idea what I'm talking about. Like. I know what I'm talking about I've been talking about for 10 years. I've known since I was 6, and it finally became completely clear to me this year, I finally got the courage to come out and nothing but an argument comes from it. I don't even cry I just lay there looking up at the ceiling of my room. I sigh and sniff Alex's jacket. I'm definitely smitten. Even though I just met her.


	2. Trigger warning? I'm not sure

Hey guys, warning about the story, trigger warning I guess. I really don't want to say because I feel like I'm going to give it away if I do. This story is now officially rated M I'm more comfortable with that. I really hope you enjoy the story. I got inspiration out of nowhere and this felt right, If you think this was too quick or something well tell me! Thank you for reading my fanfic.

I walk out of the bathroom, dressed in a white button down, black skinny jeans, and black converse. I walk down the stairs and kiss my mom on the cheek good morning. I grab two waffles and smother some butter and syrup on them. "So what are the plans for today?" My mom said to me as I stuffed my face with waffles. "Not sure." I shrug and continue eating my waffles. "Maybe you should go see what Mitchies doing today, maybe she can show you around the town." My mother suggested. I shrug once again. "Sure, but are we doing anything today?" I ask hoping that we don't. Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with my mom, she's my favorite person to hang out with, but I today is just not one of those days. "Probably not, I have to go down to the hospital and see what's going to happen with me transferring here." I nod and place my plate and fork in the sink letting the water run. "Well I'm going to go see if Mitchie wants to hang out or something." I grab my jacket and slide my arms into the sleeves. "Have a good time honey." She yells before I shut the door.

I make my way over to Mitchies house, it's pretty cold today, the winds being a bitch that's for sure. I take a deep breath and knock on the door of the Torres residence. The door opened to reveal Mitchie in a light blue dress and my hoodie. "Hey." I say and smirk at her. "Hi." She says and makes room for me to get inside. "You wanna hang out today?" I ask walking in. "Sure, maybe I can show you around town." She smiled and grabbed her phone. I put my hair up in a tight pony tail knowing the wind is being a cunt. "Let me just go tell my mom and dad." She says making her way to the hall way. I sit down and watch her walk to her parents' bedroom, her behind disappears as she closes the door behind her. It's not till 10 minutes later that I hear a door being slammed and Mitchie walking towards me. "Hey, can you hang out?" She shrugs. "Let's just go." She says grabbing the door handle. I shrug knowing that it really isn't my business. "Alright where are we starting?" I ask as we walk down her front steps. "Just follow me." She said walking ahead of me.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" I ask as we sit at a set of swings. It isn't too far from our houses but it took a while to get there. "Sure, you go first." I push myself off the ground and start swinging. "Hmm, favorite color?" She shrugs and begins swinging also. "Blue." She says looking down at her dress while smiling. I think I have like one pair of blue skinny jeans. "Nice, your turn." I say making sure I remember what she told me. We continued playing 20 questions for what seemed like hours but in all reality it was like 30 minutes.

Mitchies phone began to ring she pulled it out of my hoodie pocket. "What?" She said harshly into the phone. "We have nothing to talk about, you guys made it clear how you felt." She said sternly. I could hear her slowly getting angrier. I stop swinging and listen. "Fine. I'll be home soon." She sighed and put her phone in my hoodie pocket. "Seems like I have to go." She says sadly. I nod and get up. "I'll walk you home." She gets up and we begin to walk. "So one last question." I say hoping that I'm not being too intrusive. "Yeah?" She looks up at me. "Why are you and your parents fighting?" I ask looking at her. She sighs and looks down. "I came out and they didn't seem to take it so well." I nod and realize that she's gay, or bi, or whatever but I have a chance. "Whoa wait, so what are you then?" I ask. "I'm hopefully human, but to them I'm basically Satan." She answered sadly but joking at the same time. "No I mean sexuality wise." "Oh, I'm gay." She shrugged. "Same." I say nonchalantly like she did. "Really?" She asked looking up at me. I nod and then realize we're at her steps. "So I really don't wanna go in." She says as we stare at her door. "I mean, you kind of have to but if anything happens I'm next door." I reply. She nods and turns to me and wraps her arms around me in a sweet hug. I smile and hug her back."Hey, give me your phone." She hands me her phone and I put my number in it. "If anything happens, call me...see you later?" I ask. "Hopefully." She says grabbing her phone as she walks into her house.

I make my way to the gravel road that I had met her at and lit up a cigarette. I plug my headphones into my phone and put my songs on shuffle. The weekend comes on and lean back on my elbows taking a drag every now and then. I sigh. I didn't actually think she was gay, I thought she would've been bi or some shit like that. I mean I have nothing against bi girls but I haven't had the greatest history with them, every bi girl I've dated dumped me before we even got to the two week mark. I've never actually broke up with a girl.

I was deep in thought when my phone started ringing. I unplug my headphones and answer the call. "Hello?" I ask the unknown number. "Alex?" I hear Mitchie ask. "Yeah, Mitchie?" I ask concerned. "I…I need you, please help me." She said whimpering. "Mitchie what's going on?" I ask getting up and making my way to her house. "My dad he-…" I heard screaming and crying and then the call ended. My eyes went wide, I started running and dialed '911' while I was running. "Hello, Police center what is the state of your emergency?" The operator asked through the phone. I told her Mitchies address and what had recently happened. "A police officer will be there soon, please don't enter the house it could be dangerous." I rolled my eyes and twisted the knob. "Sorry I can't do that." I said putting my phone in my pocket with the speaker on. I slam my body against the door a few times before the door collapsed. I heard crying coming from the hall way, so I ran that way opening each door that was unlocked before finally reaching the room Mitchie was in.

I open the door to find Mitchie on the bed her dress pulled up and her panties down to her ankles and Steve standing behind her with his pants down to his ankles. "Mitchie." I say with shock evident in my voice. Mitchies dad looks back at me, "You." He basically growls like a dog. "Alex!" Mitchie scream, she wasn't looking at me though. I turn to see Connie with a crowbar, she swung at me and hit me straight on the side of my head. I fall over and all I hear are Mitchies screams before my vision goes black.

Please review.


	3. I'm going to find her

Wow I compltely forgot to add this when I first published this chapter. Sorry if it isn't that big of an update but I felt that this chapter was necessary. Thanks Rocky94 for reviewing you put such a big smile on my face that I just had to write another chapter. Thanks for reading!

I shield my eyes trying to get them to adjust to the brightness of the lights that surround me, as they adjust I can tell that I'm in a hospital room. "Alex!" Mason exclaims wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" I ask genuinely surprised. "I was going to surprise you, but when I got there you weren't there and then the cops came and now we're here." He says quickly, letting go of me and sitting back in the chair that he was in previously. "How are you feeling honey?" My mom asks giving my hand a squeeze. I shrug, "I don't know honestly." There's a knock on the door and an officer walks in. "Alex, glad to see that you're awake." He says walking towards the bed I'm currently laying in. I nod knowing that it's questioning time. "Ms. Russo, Mason, would you do us the favor of leaving us alone for the questioning? There are two officers out there that will need to do a questioning for you two as well." He asks, Mason stands up and gives me a 'good luck' type of smile. My mom squeezes my hand once again, then stands following Mason out of the room.

The officer sits next to me, where Mason once sat, setting a recording device on the counter next to him. He pulls out a notepad and a pen. He nods and presses record on the device. "So, Alex what happened last night?" Last night? I look over to the clock and see that it's noon. I take a deep breath and tell him what happened. The second that I finished telling the events that had taken place last night I was in tears. He shuts off the recording device and pats my back. "Don't worry Alex, we'll find her." He walks out of the room, and in comes Mason and My mom followed by a nurse. "Well Alex it seems that you'll be able to go home today after the doctor prescribes you some pain medicine." I nod and sit up, and watch as she unhooks me from the Machines, and bag of liquid above me. My mom pulls out a change of clothes, I grab them and make my way to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, my eyes are red and puffy and my hair is a mess. I have a stitched up scar right next to my ear. I groan and dress myself to leave.

I walk out of the bathroom to find the doctor handing my mom the prescription for the pain medicine. "Thank you doctor." She says looking over at me. "Let's go home." She says grabbing my arm. We walk out of the hospital, I realize that it snowed the night before. I love the snow, light snow that is, not blizzards and shit like that. I smile and make my way to the car. I get in the car and Mason sits in the passenger seat and I sit in the back. The hospital is a good 10 minute car ride home, the three of us sit in silence not really knowing what to say or do. "I'm here for a month." Mason says smiling at me. I smile at him and give him a thumbs up. He nods getting the idea that I don't wanna talk and sits back in his seat. We finally arrive home, I get out and the first thing I see is the Torres residence, it's blocked off by yellow crime scene tape. Suddenly everything that happened last night came back rushing to me. I'm on the ground, crying my heart out. Mason jumps out of the car and tries to help me stand up, I make no effort to stand because there's no point to living if I can't do anything about the fact that Mitchie is gone.

Neutral POV:

Mason sighs and stands with Alex crying in his arms, he carries her inside being careful to not slip and lays her on the couch. She continues crying but silently, and slowly her cries stop signaling that she's asleep. "What do I do?" Theresa asks Mason, sighing deeply. "I don't know." He says. "You've only been here 3 days and something already happened." He says sitting down placing his head in the palms of his hands. Time passes and they're all sitting in the living room, Alex fast asleep next to Mason, and Theresa next to Mason, they watch the news to see if there's any updates on what happened.

Alex:

 _I open my eyes, it's dark but I can tell that I'm in a car. I look around and see Mitchies dad driving, Connie sleeping in the passenger side and Mitchie in the back, her hands and legs wrapped in duct tape. I look out the window and see a sign zoom past that read 'Indiana 200'._

I open my eyes and see Mitchies face, along with Steve and Connie's' face plastered on the living room TV. I want to cry but there's no point to it so I get up and go to my room. I take a quick shower and change into a similar outfit I had the night before, except this time my shirt is Navy blue. I slip my shoes on and make my way down stairs. "Alex where are you going?" My mom asks. I pull my pack out of my pocket and stare at Mason. "Sure." He says standing up and pulling his coat on. "Is it alright?" He asks my mom. She nods and he follows me out. I make my way to the gravel road which is now covered in snow. I sit down and pull a cigarette out and light it up, I look at mason and hand it to him. I do the same again this time keeping mine. We smoke in silence, it lightly snowing. "Alex, you can't-" "I had a dream. They're headed to Indiana." I say cutting him off. He's startled a bit but his expression softens, "That's impossible Lex." He doesn't believe in those kinds of things, I know it. I shrug, "I don't care I know where they're going and I'm going there too." I say standing up, I take the last drag of my cigarette and throw it on the ground slamming my foot on it. He follows my actions, I turn and make my way to my house but not to stay, but to get my keys. "I don't care what you or anyone has to say, I'm going to find her."

Please Review.


End file.
